


Hanging Around

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Shaking in his anger, Madara snapped, “Fuck being proud of their accomplishments, I'm going to strangle all of them when w





	Hanging Around

Hanging upside, bound to Madara, Tobirama took a deep breath, “While I am still unsure what the purpose of this is, I have to say, I am torn between feeling proud at the success while furious with the current means.” He said shortly, staring at the tree trunk in front of him, wondering if they would actually be able to work together and use their momentum to grab the kunai embedded in the trunk.

Shaking in his anger, Madara snapped, “Fuck being proud of their accomplishments, I'm going to strangle all of them when we get down.”

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama frowned, “Perhaps you would be willing to listen to my idea as to how we are to go about that??

Stilling, Madara grumbled, “Fine, whatever.”

 

 

 

Peering out behind the coverage of a few trees down, Izuna frowned, “You think this will work?” He asked, looking back at Hashirama and Kagami.

Kagami swung his legs under the branch he was sitting on, “I sure hope so! I'm getting annoyed with them flirting whenever they're around each other. They flirt weird, I'm never sure if they're trying to admit their feelings by hurting each other or outdoing the other. It's interrupting my lessons with Tobirama-sensei.”

Hashirama just beamed, “I'm sure they'll realize what we've all seen as they're working together. Though, we might want to leave... they looked pretty pissed.”

Kagami grinned, “Well yeah, they just got tricked by a twelve-year-old. Just sayin', I did awesome.”

Izuna let out a small cackle, “It was glorious, Kagami. Now, let's get out of here now.”

Hashirama nodded sagely, leading the trio out of the forest and back towards the village. If those two didn't make it back by nightfall, he'd send an Anbu squad to collect them or something.

 

 


End file.
